


Fireworks are nothing compared to you

by MargotCelvin



Series: Extra Nightmares [3]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cheesy, Fireworks, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 09:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20486963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MargotCelvin/pseuds/MargotCelvin
Summary: It's the night Bill and Stan got together. It's cheesy and I love it.





	Fireworks are nothing compared to you

Stan was standing next to Bill as they watched the fireworks. It was the annual neighborhood Fourth of July party. Stan tried not to look and act annoyed, but he knew it was failing. But he felt like he was justified, the guy he was in love with had just recently told him about how he had sex with the girl he was with at the moment.

Stan already hated Alexa, but now she was on a hit list. Stan was hardcore ready to take her the fuck out. It wasn’t even all her fault, part of it was Bill’s, but Stan had a hard time thinking about Bill’s death.

“The fireworks are great but you know what’s even better? You,” Bill whispered in Stan’s ear. Stan tensed up so that the shiver didn’t run down his spine at Bill’s breath on his neck. Fuck he had it bad.

“You practicing pickup lines on me now?” Stan wanted to keep things light, but he was also not okay with Bill practicing pickup lines on Stan, at least fake ones. Bill lost the fuckboy voice for a second before he leaned back in and whispered in Stan’s ear again.

“I need to talk to you. Alone.” Stan looked at Bill, he looked serious, a lot more serious than he had in a few weeks.

Once the fireworks were over Bill and Stan went back to Stan’s house and Bill followed Stan up to his room. Stan just didn’t want his parents to see that Bill was over. His dad had gotten even worse with Bill after Stan and his father had gotten into it about Stan’s antidepressant medication. Stan had called Bill and made him come over for the night, which only caused another fight.

“What are you so desperate to talk about?” Bill didn’t even know where to start. He had decided earlier that night that he was going to tell Stan the truth, it was while he was getting sick after lying to Stan about having sex with Alexa. He didn’t even like Alexa, like in the slightest.

“I didn’t have sex with Alexa. In fact, I’ve never done anything besides make out with someone. I ramped it up because it didn’t seem to bother you, still doesn’t.”

“It does. It always has.” Stan wasn’t sure why he decided to tell Bill the truth, but it was too late to take it back now.

“I was just scared. You’re so open about who you are and I just couldn’t do that, so I pretended to be something I wasn’t. I pretended to be this dude that could get any girl and then drop them like it was nothing when really the only person I ever wanted was you.”

“You mean it?” Bill nodded. “This isn’t one of your stupid games, is it?” Stan knew his voice jumped but there was nothing he could do since he didn’t know how to feel in this situation. How was he supposed to feel?

“No, I’ve been in love you since I was 12 and I tried to push my feelings back but I couldn’t, still can’t. And I feel like if I don’t do something about them then they’re going to destroy me and our friendship. And I know telling you about my feelings could also ruin it but at least I won’t feel so terrible.”

Stan didn’t know how to take all of that. He bit down on the inside of his cheek to make sure he was really awake and this wasn’t some really nice dream. Bill was looking at him expectantly. He wanted an answer, but so would Stan if he was in Bill’s shoes.

Stan didn’t know where the idea came from, but he figured fuck it and listened to the voice in his head that told him to kiss Bill. So, that’s what he did. It wasn’t much, just enough to let Bill know that he felt the same.

“How long?” Bill asked through a confused smile.

“Since I was 11.”

“We’re both idiots.”

“I guess we are.”

“Can you kiss me again?”

“I guess.” Stan leaned back in, although this time Bill was expecting it, so he took a lot more of the lead this time. Stan ended up sitting his arms on Bill’s shoulders, completely losing himself in the feeling of finally kissing Bill for real.

Bill decided that if this was a dream, he didn’t want to wake up. He wanted to stay in this moment forever. All of Bill’s dreams were coming true at that moment, especially when Stan let him deepen, at least for a moment before he broke away.

“That felt weird.”

“Sorry, just got really excited.”

“I never said don’t do it, I just said it was strange.” Bill chuckled and sat his forehead against Stan’s. “So, I’m guessing you’re spending the night?”

“If you’ll have me.”

“No, I’m gonna make out with you and then force you to leave. Of course, you can fucking stay.”

“Good.”

“This is gonna be a strange request, but do you want to like, cuddle?”

“You make it sound like we haven’t done that before.”

“But this would be different.”

“How so?”

“Neither of us are hiding our feelings anymore.”

“So, it’ll just be better.” Stan hadn’t really noticed they were moving until Bill sat down on the edge of Stan’s bed. Bill scooted back and was leaning against Stan’s headboard slightly. “You gonna join me or not?”

Stan got onto his bed as well and pushed himself back against the headrest. His shoulder was touching Bill’s, he was scared for some reason. He didn’t know why. He couldn’t figure it out. A lot of his anxiety melted away when Bill laced his fingers with Stan’s. Stan smirked as he snuggled into Bill’s side, throwing his legs over Bill’s and tucking his head into Bill’s shoulder. Bill quickly moved his arm so it was wrapped around Stan, even though it meant letting go of Stan’s hand, this seemed better though. 

Bill was content with his life. He could hear people in the street still celebrating on the street but he was so much happier sitting silently with the boy he had been in love with for a stupid amount of time. Especially since he didn’t say anything to that boy about it for like six years.

“So, what does this mean for us?” Stan asked, cutting through the silence they had created.

“I guess we’re dating now.”

“You know, you’re gonna have to break up with Alexa.”

“Like that’s gonna break my heart.”

“Can I do it?”

“You’re overly excited about it but sure.” Bill handed his phone to Stan, who thought for second before typing out his message. Bill just hoped it wasn’t too mean. Stan handed the phone back and snuggled back into Bill. “Hey Alexa, I’m real gay for boyfriend so bye bitch.”

“I’m proud of it.”

“You’re the worst.”

“But notice how you just locked your phone and didn’t send her an explanation text.” They both looked over as Bill’s phone buzzed, it was a text from Alexa.

“She asked if this meant I was breaking up with her for a guy.”

“She’s really fucking stupid.”

“Yeah,” Bill said through a sign. Stan laughed which caused Bill to laugh. Stan had one of those very infectious laughs, although he didn’t laugh all that much. That was because he would snort occasionally and he hated that. Stan was able to calm down before he got to that point though.

“How did you respond?”

“I said, yes it does.”

“How’d she take that news?”

“She’s still typing.”

“Shit.” Bill just locked his phone, figuring he could just see what she said later. He did let go of Stan’s hand, but it was only so he could wrap both of his arms around Stan. “Are we gonna have to tell our parents?”

“Probably, but we don’t have to tell them right away.”

“We should probably tell the other Losers soon though.”

“Yeah, probably.”

“Are you going to actually hang out with me in school next year?” Bill pushed the curls away from Stan’s face and placed a small kiss on Stan’s forehead.

“You’re not going to be able to get rid of me.”

“Oh really?” Bill nodded. “I think I’ll be okay with that.”


End file.
